


Odiar

by mahounostair



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM - Freeform, hokutouma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Hokuto odia y ama muchas cosas, Touma es una de ellas.





	Odiar

Hokuto odia muchas cosas. Odia tener que mostrar una sonrisa cada vez que sólo tiene ganas de llorar, odia no poder volver a perseguir su sueño por culpa de una estúpida lesión, odia no tener ni un minuto para descansar, odia que todo el mundo lo siga por su apariencia y no por todo su esfuerzo, aunque bueno, si así se consigue varias citas no lo odia demasiado…

Odia, por ejemplo, que Shouta se tome las prácticas a broma y esté de manera constante metiéndose con él. O que llegue tarde, o que no deje de gritar, o que durmiendo coja medio colchón. También odia que Touma se meta con su actitud _playboy_ o con su hábito de salir con chicas constantemente, o que no deje de tomarse tan a pecho todo lo que le dicen.

A decir verdad, odia muchas cosas. Demasiadas como para enumerarlas brevemente o acordarse de ellas. Ni el mismo Hokuto puede nombrarlas toda si se lo preguntan.

Pero, ciertamente, hay algunas cosas que no odia.

Por ejemplo, le encanta ver lo mucho que Touma se esfuerza en las prácticas porque, bueno, dicen que contagia sus ganas de seguir avanzando y él lo sabe de primera mano. También adora cada vez que ve cómo Touma se lo pasa bien con Shouta, porque están felices, juntos y tranquilos, y eso es algo que crea un sentimiento de calma en Hokuto. Y, admitiéndolo, también le gusta que sea Touma el que interrumpa en algunas de sus citas porque su cara de enfado le parece adorable.

También debe admitir que le hace feliz pasar noches con Touma viendo una película cualquiera y que al final uno de los dos se quede dormido, porque, además, varias veces que Hokuto se queda dormido un rato, se despierta con Touma acariciando su rostro y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que invade su cuerpo en aquel momento le hace sentirse el más afortunado del mundo.

A veces, y sólo a veces, le encanta que Touma le cocine, teniendo en cuenta su mal carácter y lo relajado que se ve cocinando. Adora ver a Touma pacífico, debe confesar.

Ciertamente también le agrada ir a ver cómo Touma juega al fútbol, cómo sonríe cada vez que una jugada le sale bien y cómo él y Shouta lo animan igual de entusiasmados.

Y, aunque le dé vergüenza, también ama con todo su ser cómo Touma cierra los ojos cuando posa su mano en su mejilla, cómo un leve pero perceptible color carmín aflora en su rostro cuando se acerca a él con una de sus delicadas sonrisas –porque, sí, Hokuto sabe poner sonrisas delicadas para Touma también-, pero por sobre todo esto, ama con locura la dulzura de los labios del otro chico cuando se cierran abruptamente por la vergüenza del momento al besarlo por primera, aunque no única, vez. Y Hokuto sólo piensa en lo adorable que puede llegar a ser un muchacho que lo único que se le da bien es esforzarse y enfadarse.

Aunque lo que ya no le gusta tanto es como Shouta no deja de espiarlos cada vez que están solos.

Pero bueno, Hokuto está feliz de que, aunque se desvanezca su sueño de toda una vida, pueda pasar todos sus días en Jupiter.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @miikurio


End file.
